1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folded cushion or air bag for use in a supplemental inflatable restraint system of a vehicle and, more particularly to an air bag which is folded in a manner to obtain controlled deployment of the air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag is typically folded and supported in the dashboard or steering wheel of a vehicle. Commonly, the air bag has a number of folds, and when the air bag is inflated, high pressure gas is directed into the air bag to cause the air bag to unfold and inflate.
In one known supplemental inflatable restraint system, an air bag is contained within a housing mounted in the dashboard of a vehicle in order to protect the passenger side vehicle occupant. In the event of an accident, the air bag will deploy to contact the vehicle occupant as the occupant moves forwardly. Thus, the air bag will absorb energy imparted by the occupant and thereby limit forward movement of the occupant within the vehicle cabin. Various air bag fold techniques have been proposed in order to ensure that the air bag is in proper position relative to the various possible occupant positions which may occur during an accident.